<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name on Your Lips by equivalent_exchange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457415">My Name on Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange'>equivalent_exchange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Goodbye Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of NSFW drabbles and one-shots (or two-shots) for the Mandothon 2020 ficathon on Tumblr.</p><p>Chapter 5: Touch</p><p>“Hey, you. Credit for your thoughts?” He murmurs into her neck, his lips a gentle caress before he eventually rests his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her against him.</p><p>Cara’s eyes are still shut as she leans back into him, practically melting in his arms, and turns her head to rest against his.</p><p>Humming her contentment, “Mmm, nothing in particular really. Just relaxing, but now that you’re here, I might be thinking of something. Care to take a guess?” She says with a quirk of her lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will be all NSFW chapters.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cara loves the feeling of his throat against her lips.</p><p>The Mandalorian didn’t quite understand her fixation when she told him, that was, until she gave him a very thorough demonstration.</p><p>When wearing the helmet and armor, his neck is the only piece of skin she can easily reach. All she has to do is pull his cowl away, and the moment her lips touch his neck, he’s putty in her hands.</p><p>----</p><p>She revels in Din’s sounds when she’s straddling him in the pilot’s seat, trapped between her spread legs with his large hands resting on her backside. As his helmet is pressing back against the headrest, she sucks on the sensitive skin of his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. His resulting gasps and moans reverberate deliciously on her lips, sending tingles down her spine.</p><p>Cara can feel herself growing wetter for him, and as she subconsciously grinds down on him, with his modulated metallic groans and pleas echoing in her ear, she’s sure he can feel her wetness seeping too.</p><p>With a small bite that leaves Din whimpering, she breaks away long enough to reach between them and unbutton his pants, her grip both firm and gentle as she frees him of his confinement. Her mouth returns to his neck as she strokes him - teasing him, slowly bringing him to the edge of euphoric madness as she thumbs the drops of arousal leaking from his tip.</p><p>Each gasp and stuttering breath is music to her ears, the vibration against her lips spurring her on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whenever they come to the cockpit to be alone, someone, one way or another, winds up on their knees. He’s not complaining, far from it, he’s actually quite enjoying the sight of her right now, like he always does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a sequel to the previous chapter, Throat.</p><p>Another NSFW prompt, you read the tags, you know what you came for. Don't lie. 😂</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to my girl <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/works">Lady_Vibeke</a>, I promised her my first chapter of real smut, and I've finally delivered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever they come to the cockpit to be alone, someone, one way or another, winds up on their knees. He’s not complaining, far from it, he’s actually quite enjoying the sight of her right now, like he always does.</p><p>Cara’s hands are kneading her soft globes, fingertips squeezing and pinching her distended nipples as her head is thrown back in the pilot’s seat, <em>his seat</em>, face scrunching in pleasure.</p><p>Her back is arching off the seat and lower half hanging, the only things keeping her from sliding off completely are the broad shoulders under her, keeping her spread wide, and the face between her legs.</p><p>Din looks up, her wet pearl still between his lips as he licks and nibbles on the swollen flesh, his eyes trailing along her middle, from the neat patch of dark curls at her center up to her breasts and neck. He groans at the sight of the of the purple and yellow spots littering her chest and throat - all the marks and bruises he’s given her on such a fantastic display when she’s stretched out over his seat and shoulders. He knows the story behind each one, remembers how she was writhing and whimpering for him as he took the flesh into his hungry mouth, the mixture of pleasure and pain only making her wetter, body singing for him like a siren’s melody.</p><p>These are the bruises that only he has the honor of seeing, the ones that aren’t the result of a weary battle against a dangerous foe, but of love and passion and trust, and he revels in fact that she allows him to mark her so.</p><p>The same trust she has in him, he gives to her wholeheartedly, his own body peppered with bruises and scratches that make his blood hum in pleasure for her, only her.</p><p>He turns his attention to the pale skin of her inner thigh already coated in her juices, the passing stars in the viewport illuminating her in streaks of blue and white. His fingers are still nestled sweetly in her core, moving in slow, long strokes, just like how she taught him.</p><p>His mouth latches onto her slick skin with a low rumble of his throat, tasting the perfect combination of sweetness and musk. He takes pride in the fact that in all the galaxy, he’s the only one that can taste her like this, bring her to the edge of bliss and watch as she falls apart at the seams.</p><p>A hand tangles in his hair as he alternates between soft licks and the scraping of his teeth against her pliant flesh, his tongue soothing the reddening flesh he leaves behind. He’s careful not to aggravate any of her healing bruises, instead always eager to find new places to showcase his adoration for the woman he loves.</p><p>He brings one hand down to stroke himself, his other still thrusting in and out of her while his thumb teases her clit, the combined sensations of his mouth on her thigh and hand in her core have her rocking her hips back and forth against him. Her liquid arousal gushing from her slit, coating his hand, running down his wrist.</p><p>Din is hard, so, so hard. His engorged flesh nearly burns in his hand as he spreads the moisture leaking from the tip with his thumb, his legs trembling from the pleasure the simple action brings. He gives his newest mark one last lick and kiss before moving back to her center. As he pulls his hand from her, he observes a small rush of fluid drip from her, the sight making his length twitch and ache even more.</p><p>He switches hands, the one on his cock coming up to open her lips wide, revealing drenched pink flesh, his tongue flattens against her and swipes up, her legs quivering in delight as her hands roughly tangle in his hair and pull his face to her. Humming in response, he brings the hand coated in her warm essence down, wrapping around his aching hardness and strokes himself with renewed vigor - his hand gliding up and down with ease as he spreads her arousal over himself.</p><p>Her hips gyrate against him, smearing his face in her dripping juices. She’s close, he can tell. The way her passage is tightening around his limber muscle, the way she’s tensing and coiling under her skin, the hands in his hair balling into fists. He knows her body so well, has brought her to release more times than he can count, knows just when to stop, to leave her teetering on the edge of orgasm, wanting more.</p><p>They’re both panting when he finally pulls away, their hypersensitive skin aching for touch, for each other.</p><p>With a grunt he stands and leans over her, beautifully sprawled in his seat, and pulls her waiting mouth to his. She groans when he moves his tongue against hers, tasting herself on him.</p><p>Din pulls them to their feet, but only long enough for him to take his place in the pilot’s seat and bring Cara down to his lap, spreading her legs once more. Both facing the stars, he can see part of their reflection in the viewport, can see her supple body atop his. Her eyes are still closed, a compromise to him removing his helmet, trusting him to take care of her while she moves with him in darkness.</p><p>Cara brings her hands to the seat’s armrest, lifting herself up just enough for Din to guide himself into her scorching heat, one hand on her hip, the other holding his leaking cock. His breath comes in harsh pants as he feels her slick swollen lips parting for him, the initial tightness as he pushes past her pulsing ring of muscle, and when she’s finally fully seated on him, they both can’t help but groan aloud at the sensation.</p><p>They’re nearly paralyzed from the pleasure of first joining together - his body quivering from the heat and wetness surrounding him, her muscles twitching, both welcoming and stretching to accommodate his wide girth, his tip brushing against the spot within her that makes her see stars with each of his breaths.</p><p>He wraps an arm around her waist as she braces her hands on the seat, she starts slow, rocking her hips back and forth on him. Finding their rhythm, he pushes up as she bears down, taking him deeper and deeper. She swirls her hips in his lap, and his head is thrown back in ecstasy, feeling every inch of her as she moves against him.</p><p>Then Din’s mouth is the skin of her back, any place that he can reach, lips and tongue trailing soft kisses along her spine as she rides him, her movements growing bolder. Bringing his free hand to her front, he kneads her breast, massaging the flesh and gently pinching a nipple, causing her to stutter and contract around him.</p><p>He’s so close, he’s moving on pure instinct, the coil in his stomach twisting as he plunges into her as hard and fast as he can, the wet noises her body makes as he moves in and out of her driving him mad. She’s nearly there, too, he can feel her gush and drip around him, squeezing tighter and tighter as her voice grows louder in his ear. Her arousal so plentiful it drips down his length in heavy streams.</p><p>The hand on her breast moves down to where they’re joined so intimately and rubs her slick bundle of nerves. One swipe, two, on the third pass of his finger on her, Cara’s body goes rigid, just for a moment before her orgasm overtakes her. Her face contorts in ecstasy, mouth open in a silent scream as her back arches with the electric pleasure firing in her nerves. Trembling fingers dig into the chair as she bounces on her lover with abandon, her body trying to lengthen its release, to bring Din over the edge with her.</p><p>As soon as he feels her muscles contracting, squeezing him harder than before, he wraps both arms around her waist, holding her body as close to his as possible as he thrusts into her hard and fast, with all the strength he has. The cockpit is filled with the sounds of their pants and moans, Din’s length pistoning into Cara’s soaking wet heat and the sound of his twin sacs slapping against her flesh.</p><p>Din’s body nearly doubles over when he feels Cara squirt against him, her body convulsing with such intensity, coating his cock and thighs in her cum, the sensations knocking the breath from his lungs as he finally succumbs to his waiting orgasm. He unknowingly sinks his teeth into her shoulder with a muffled scream, nearly drawing blood, his body set ablaze as she milks him, drawing his seed as he finds release, his cum shooting within her in heavy spurts, twitching until there was nothing left.</p><p>They bask in the afterglow, Din’s softening length still housed within her coated walls. Their sweat and cum slicked bodies molding together as if they were one. He slowly licks the bruised skin of her shoulder as she hums her satiety, the indentation of his teeth already an angry purple, he kisses the mark in apology before craning his neck to meet her lips. They move against each other languidly, whispering words of love as the stars bathe them in soft hues of light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you've enjoyed!</p><p>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!</p><p>This was my first real/full smut piece so I'm curious to know if it worked for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thrill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The target has a strong affinity for alcohol and a good time, that he knows for sure. Women and men, neither can resist a beautiful stranger armed with a dimpled smile, a silver tongue, and glimmer in their eye.</p><p>He knows he couldn’t.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More NSFW smut-ish for the prompt, Thrill.</p><p>Part 1 of 2 for this story.</p><p>There's actually a plot this time! Aren't you proud of me?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tracking fob beeps in his hand as he surveys the area. Another small unsuspecting town; away from the crowds of a big city, but not so quiet as to draw attention to new faces. Looking to the sky, the mixture of dark red and orange hues indicating the sun is setting, and fast.</p><p>He has to move quick if he’s to catch the target, if they somehow figure out he’s on their trail, they’ll be long gone before morning. But he has a sneaking suspicion the target already knows he’s here, and if he’s not careful, he’ll be the one hunted instead.</p><p>Bounty hunting is simple: acquire a target, track them, capture them, bring them in - warm or cold, get paid.</p><p>That’s all there is to it, at least that’s how it’s supposed to be.</p><p>----</p><p>Din crouches on one of the higher rooftops of the nameless town, rifle drawn as he peers through the scope and closes in on the cantina entrance. The steam of the restaurant down below giving him a slight cover as he adjusts his sights, watching for whoever comes in or out of the building.</p><p>The target has a strong affinity for alcohol and a good time, that he knows for sure. Women and men, neither can resist a beautiful stranger armed with a dimpled smile, a silver tongue, and glimmer in their eye.</p><p>He knows he couldn’t.</p><p>The rapidly increasing beep of the fob tells him that the target is close, approaching his location quickly, too quickly in fact. He turns around just in time to see a fist that knocks him sideways with a right hook straight to his head, making him see stars.</p><p>The Mandalorian’s rifle falls from his grip, sliding across the rooftop, the fob nowhere in sight. Head still swimming, he moves his arm in a familiar gesture, activating his flamethrower, trying to fend off his attacker.</p><p>A curse and hiss of pain sounding from his right tell him he’s hit his target, but the foot coming down on his vambrace, smashing his forearm into the stone of the rooftop, short circuits his weapon, rendering it useless.</p><p>He grabs the leg with a strained grunt, and pulls the attacker off balance, they fall forward and land hard on their elbows. Din quickly rises to feet, he sees the figure just as swiftly flip to their back, and he before he knows it, he’s pinning them to the ground. His hands holding their wrists above their head and legs weighing down their lower half.</p><p>Heavy breaths emanating from his helmet can’t hide the anger in his voice as he tightens his grip, pressing down harder, “Damn you, Dune!”</p><p>The raven-haired woman looks up at him through the messy strands of hair covering her face, mouth stretching wide in a mocking grin, “Why, hello to you too, Mando. Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>A low growl escapes his throat, “So, you did know I was here. How long?”</p><p>She struggles against his strong grip, trying to break her arms free of his hold, “It’s not that you’re difficult to spot, you know. You bounty hunters, so predictable. Trying to snipe from the best vantage point. Admit it, Mando – I know you just as well as you know me.”</p><p>The woman cranes her neck, bringing her face just a fraction closer to his, even beneath the helmet, she can feel his eyes move down to her lips, feel him twitching against her down below.</p><p>Even pinned under his armored weight stretching over her, she has him trapped in her web already. She puckers her lips to him and blows a soft kiss.</p><p>Using his momentary distraction to her advantage, she breaks free of his hold and grips the thick fabric of his cowl tight. With a small cry, she flips Mando onto his back. With her legs’ momentum, she manages to roll and claim victory sitting atop his hips and pin his arms on either side of his helmet.</p><p>The Mandalorian can easily break free with how little pressure she’s applying to his wrists.</p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p>Her face is so close to his that his visor fogs with each exhale, she’s glowing from the rays of the setting sun, and even through his plated chest, can feel her breasts press against him with each breath.</p><p>Finally mustering his strength, he tells her, “I’m taking you in this time.”</p><p>The grind of her hips against his groin indicates she thinks otherwise.</p><p>She arches her back as he hardens beneath her, feels him buck against her as he groans in her ear, pushing up into the area between her straddling legs. Lifting herself so she’s sitting up, her hands are now bracing the scratched surface of his red armor. Closing her eyes, she rocks her hips back and forth over him, the angle letting his length brush against her swelling bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine.</p><p>Arms free, he grips her hips tight, enough to leave finger shaped bruises on her sun kissed skin. He doesn’t know whether to push her off him and finish what he came here to do or use his hands to push her more tightly to his growing erection.</p><p>The moment he feels her wetness seeping, begin to coat him through their pants, it’s not a choice, not anymore.</p><p>Din’s back arches as he moves against her with more force, letting his body take control. He cranes his head to look down at them, moving together intimately, he breathes her name desperately, “Cara… I -“</p><p>Cara’s chuckle echoes around them; she knew he’d give in eventually.</p><p>He always does.</p><p>Giving him a knowing look, she slides off his groin and moves to kneel between his bent legs. Rising to his elbows, Din takes in the sight of Cara’s face poised above the bulge in his pants. His lungs can’t seem to remember how function as he watches her undo the buttons of his pants and slide down his underwear, just enough for his aching hardness to spring free.</p><p>Cara removes her gloves and looks to him, ensuring he’s watching her. She grasps his leaking cock in one hand and lowers her mouth next to patch of hair extending down from his navel, tongue pushing past her lips to lap at the small amount of precum pooled on his skin.</p><p>He bucks at the sensation, his head falling back against the stone rooftop - Cara’s hot breath on him, the tingle of her tongue licking him, he can’t help the shiver that runs through him.</p><p>The woman only gives him a moment before her other hand rests on top of his hip, massaging the flesh with teasing fingertips, urging him to look to her once more. With considerable effort, Din rises to his elbows again, the lust he sees in her eyes is nearly palpable.</p><p>She likes it when he watches.</p><p>He does, too.</p><p>His heart hammers in his chest and legs shake as he watches Cara stick her tongue out and lick the beads of moisture accumulating at the tip of his member before pressing into the slit. He’s already throbbing in her hand, and she hasn’t even started yet.</p><p>Din is dimly aware that they’re on a public rooftop and nearly anyone curious enough to investigate the noises they’re making can see what they’re up to.</p><p>But his mind blanks when Cara swirls her tongue on the head of his length, her hand moving up and down on him. Putting his weight to his left arm, Din tangles his right hand in Cara’s hair, giving him something to grasp onto, to keep himself from losing control.</p><p>She laughs again, deeply enjoying making him squirm. Moving down, she licks and sucks on one of his sacs, her hand still pumping him. The grip on her hair tightens and she can feel him resisting the urge to press her further down on him. She gives the other sac the same attention before trailing a wet path up his length with her tongue.</p><p>He nearly screams when Cara finally takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head and sucking in time with her hand, using her dripping saliva to slide her hand up and down with ease. With her other hand, she fondles his sacs, rolling them between her fingers and palm. The duel sensations leaving him shaking like a leaf in the wind and shallowly rocking his hips.</p><p>Cara takes a deep breath through her nose as she removes the hand pumping his hardness, relaxing her throat, the woman slowly takes him in, only stopping when her nose presses into the wiry hair at the base of his cock.</p><p>Din’s mouth opens in a silent scream as his eyes roll back in ecstasy. The feeling of Cara’s mouth surrounding him completely and the way his head rubs against the back of her throat makes him drive his hips up. He’s no longer in control, lost in the wet heat of her mouth. She continues to move her head, her tongue caressing the underside of his member.</p><p>His hand atop her head pushes her down as he rocks back and forth with abandon. She moans around him, enjoying his forcefulness, the resulting vibrations radiating down the engorged flesh, bringing him to the edge.</p><p>He cums with a strangled groan, body arching off the stone as every muscle goes rigid in pleasure.</p><p>Cara swallows his release, his seed coating her throat in thick spurts. She continues to suck him gently as he softens in her mouth, extending the feeling of euphoria.</p><p>When she finally lets him slip from her mouth, she looks to the heavy rise and fall of his chest, pleased with herself that she can make him lose control like this.</p><p>She calls out to him, “Still mad at me, Mando?”</p><p>He lifts his head, ready to fire the sharp retort on his tongue, but instead whimpers when he sees a small trail of his milky essence leaking from the corner of her mouth. Cara licks her lips tantalizing slow, smearing some of white fluid, still putting on a show for him. She wipes the excess cum from her face with a swipe of her thumb and brings the digit to her mouth and sucks hard, moaning at the taste, and shoots him a satisfied smirk.</p><p>The Mandalorian lets his head fall back with a clank. This woman will be the death of him, he knows it.</p><p>Mind still hazy, he doesn’t notice Cara move. They’re face to face now, and she’s looking at him with a fire in her eyes, a dangerous fire that screams of her lust, but there’s something else there behind it.</p><p>He averts his eyes before can give a name to what he saw, and he’s grateful for his helmet, fearing that she’d see the same thing in him.</p><p>Smiling to herself, Cara places a chaste kiss to the bottom of his visor before standing, “You know where to find me, fly boy. I promise I won’t hit as hard this time.”</p><p>The sound of her footsteps grow distant as she walks away, and only when he hears the clamoring of the ladder does he know she’s gone.</p><p>Din is left lying alone on the rooftop, his pants still unbuttoned and soft length exposed to the chilling wind of the approaching nightfall.</p><p>He wonders if he’ll ever find a way out of this mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, this story was suppose to be simple and short, less than 1k, it was, I swear. But the plot bunnies started multiplying, and here we are. 🙃</p><p>Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian couldn’t wipe the image of her eyes from his mind, the way she looked at him back on the rooftop, it haunts him just as much as it thrills him.</p><p>That’s why he needs to end this. He never should have let it get this far, for things to get so messed up and complicated.</p><p>She knows it, too - that they’re reaching a tipping point, and there are only so many ways that they can end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another NSFW piece for the prompt, Need.</p><p>Part 2 of 2, sequel to the previous chapter, Part 1: Thrill</p><p>This chapter is a LOT longer than I ever intended it to be, but once I got the idea stuck I my head, it just wouldn't leave me alone.</p><p>Lots of angst and smut ahead! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din walks towards the cantina as if he was going to battle an army, the heavy rain soaking him to the bone while he continues to trudge through the mud; each step forward adding another layer to his resolve, building it higher and stronger.</p><p>He’s going to meet his bounty, Cara Dune, and this time, he couldn’t let her get away.</p><p>The Mandalorian couldn’t wipe the image of her eyes from his mind, the way she looked at him back on the rooftop, it haunts him just as much as it thrills him.</p><p>That’s why he needs to end this. He never should have let it get this far, for things to get so messed up and complicated.</p><p>She knows it, too - that they’re reaching a tipping point, and there are only so many ways that they can end.</p><p>Cara had taken the tracking fob after their… altercation, when he was too busy sprawled on his back to notice she had stolen his only means of finding her again amongst all the other souls wandering the galaxy.</p><p>----</p><p>There’s a light on above the cantina, the room at the end, shining through the mist of rain, just a little bit brighter than the rest, like a beacon, calling to him.</p><p>He knows it’s her, waiting.</p><p>Like she always does.</p><p>----</p><p>He breezes past the bartender and the other patrons, making his way to the top of the stairs. Reaching behind him, he double-checks that he has his binders secured to the small of his back.</p><p>Din is sure she’ll put up a struggle, but this time, he’s prepared to fight back and stand his ground.</p><p>At least, that’s what he tells himself.</p><p>He knocks on her door and waits, steeling himself, his cape dripping water onto the floor in thick droplets.</p><p>It’s silent on the other side, and for a moment he thinks he’s made a mistake. Because if he did, and Cara wasn’t here after all, then that would be the end it.</p><p>He hates that there’s a shred of hope in him wishing just for that.</p><p>
  <em>Coward.</em>
</p><p>Just as he’s about to turn on his heel, the door opens with a quiet hiss.</p><p>Cara stands on the other side, and it’s not what he was expecting.</p><p>Instead of the armored woman who threw him on his back only a few hours ago, someone else looks back at him.</p><p>The Mandalorian’s eyes take her in – her bare legs, toned calves leading up to those strong and thick thighs, the curve of her hips and waist hidden beneath soft shorts and a sleeveless shirt. The low cut of her top revealing the upper curves of her breasts with hard nipples pressing tightly against the fabric.</p><p>But these things he knows, has run his hands and mouth over these features so many times, caressed his fingertips along the silkiness of her skin, so much that he has each dip and rise of her body memorized better than his own.</p><p>Her eyes though, they shine with something different tonight.</p><p>The same thing that he saw on the rooftop, lingering behind her lust, is all he sees now.</p><p>That mouth of hers, usually quirked in a knowing smirk, ready to fire off into a crude banter at the drop of a hat, is smiling so warmly at him, <em>for him</em>, that he can’t breathe.</p><p>He can’t turn away, not this time.</p><p>Din doesn’t remember the last time someone looked at him like this, with so much softness and warmth, and the fact that it’s the very same woman he’s come to take back for a bounty makes his head spin.</p><p>Cara takes a step towards him, slips a hand under the rim of his helmet and touches his lips with her thumb, tracing them with a featherlight touch and whispers, “Hey there, big guy.”</p><p>And just like that, she manages to put a crack his carefully built resolve.</p><p>Removing her hand, she steps aside to make way for him, shutting the door once he steps through the threshold. She looks to the trail of droplets that follow him like ducklings follow their mother with a small laugh.</p><p>“Look at you, you’re dripping wet.”</p><p>“That’s my line.”</p><p>Another laugh, “Don’t you worry about that, but first let’s get you out of these wet clothes before you get us both sick.”</p><p>Cara places on hand on the scarred red chest plate and moves to undo his cowl with the other, but before she can grip the soaking fabric, two gloved hands grasp her wrists and gently pull them away, replacing them at her sides.</p><p>She looks up to the helmet with slight confusion before her face takes on that familiar teasing smirk of hers.</p><p>“Did you want to do a strip tease for me, Mando? Why didn’t you just say so.”</p><p>He’s silent, unmoving, and Cara can feel the atmosphere in the room shift.</p><p>When the bounty hunter speaks, it’s with a voice filled with resignation and as much resolve as he can muster, “Cara. We can’t, not anymore. I… I-I have to take you in this time.”</p><p>His bounty is not impressed, “You’re still on that? How long are you going to keep lying to me, hell, yourself?! Look at me and tell me that you don’t feel this, too.”</p><p>He swallows thickly, but his voice takes on a sharp tone that surprises even Cara, “This never should have happened. <em>We </em>never should have happened, and you know it. It’s better for the both of us if we go back to what we were before.”</p><p>She takes a step away from him and crosses her arms, “Alright then, say you take me in. Then what? Do you have any idea what they’ll do to me? Best case scenario, if the New Republic is feeling nice, I’ll spend the rest of my life in a prison cell. If they’re not, they’ll make me sit on trial so they can look justified when they send me off for execution. If the Empire gets me, well, I don’t think I need to explain to you how they treat their prisoners.”</p><p>“The Empire is gone. The New Republic maybe a joke, but I don’t think they’d execute one of their own to prove a point.”</p><p>Cara laughs at his chosen naivety, “The Empire is never really gone, if they were, I wouldn’t be in this situation, you know that. And executing someone they consider a traitor and deserter? That’s exactly something the New Republic would do to save face. But what happens to me afterwards isn’t really a concern of yours, is it? That’s the Guild code, right? As long as you get your reward?”</p><p>She walks away, over the small table in the corner and picks up a glass filled with what looks like whiskey. At first, she takes a small sip, then hesitates, as if thinking, then downs the rest of the glass before turning back to him.</p><p>“They almost got me the other day, some mudscuffers working for the Empire. Barely managed to get away, and then I run into you right after. I guess the galaxy is trying to tell me something then, huh?”</p><p>The woman walks to him, looks at him directly in the eyes through the helmet and holds her arms out together, hands balled into fists, her wrists facing upwards.</p><p>Her face is stoic, “Do it. I’d rather it be you than some Imp. At least if you take me in, I’ll live a little bit longer.”</p><p>He removes the binders from his back and opens them, gently placing her wrists.</p><p>But he hesitates, can’t seem to bring himself to secure the metal around her skin.</p><p>He can feel himself breaking - she said earlier that she wouldn’t hit as hard, but the truth is, this is the most damage she’s ever done to him.</p><p>And he deserves every bit of it.</p><p>Cara whispers to him, “Go on, I won’t fight. Finish what you started. This is what you wanted, right… Din?”</p><p>The Mandalorian shatters at the whisper of his name, his <em>real name</em>.</p><p>His hands begin to tremble as he slowly removes the binders and drops them to the floor unceremoniously.</p><p>She’s right, no matter how much he tries to ignore the facts, if he turns her in, she’ll die, and he’ll be the one to blame.</p><p>Is the reward worth it? Can he swallow the sin of trading her life for helping his people?</p><p>Din takes Cara’s hands and hesitantly places them on his chest plate, her palms flat against the cold beskar steel as he covers them with his gloved hands.</p><p>She’s looking at him again with those eyes, the ones he can’t name, doesn’t <em>want</em> to name.</p><p>The irony of the situation is not lost on him. That this woman, barely clothed and unarmed, is able to wound him in the places no steel can guard, as he stands before her covered head to toe in one of the most coveted alloys in the galaxy.</p><p>But that still doesn’t change the fact they can’t be together, that they shouldn’t be.</p><p>He is bound to the Mandalorians, to his Covert, to the Way, and he always will be.</p><p>She is unbound, but hunted, able to traverse the galaxy, but will always have to look over her shoulder, if not for him, then for those who want her in chains.</p><p>Cara is the first to break the stilted silence, “So what now? How do we fix this? How do we come out of this in one piece?”</p><p>Din holds her hands tighter as he shakes his head, “How do we know we won’t just end up back here again?”</p><p>Her eyes narrow at him, then bows her head in defeat, a rueful chuckle passing through her lips, “So that’s it then, huh? We go our separate ways and just pretend like this never happened. Like we didn’t mean anything to each other.”</p><p>He wishes there was another way, hopes that maybe in another lifetime they could have something better.</p><p>The Mandalorian can’t suppress the emotion from his voice, and it cuts Cara deeper than she thought words ever could.</p><p>“I can’t give you the life you deserve, and I can’t go with you… This - this is for the best.”</p><p>Din lowers his head to hers, resting his helmet to her with the slightest of pressure. She closes her eyes and pushes back against him. They’re both silent, taking solace in what little time they have left together.</p><p>----</p><p>Cara breaks away with a small huff and reaches to take off his gloves, placing a kiss to his palms once they hit the floor. Din’s heart hammers in his chest as he takes his hands, still tingling from the feel of her lips, and moves to take off his helmet. Cara closes her eyes again, fully aware of what his helmet means to him - it’s the same kind of devotion he has to his people that Cara has to hers, the kind that made her permanently mark her skin with black ink. She waits with bated breath once she hears the thud of metal placed on the table.</p><p>He presses his lips to hers gently, moving against each other slowly, savoring the feel and taste of one another for their last night together. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer, seeking the feel of her curves and heat against him.</p><p>Their kiss deepens, drawing sounds of pleasure and desperation from their throats. The moment his tongue caresses hers, her resulting moans send his blood straight down to groin and he feels himself begin to harden. She feels it too, the twitching pressed against her mound instantly lighting a liquid fire in her core that has her nearly squirming against him.</p><p>Din steps back to begin the painstaking process of removing his armor, pressing buttons on his vambrace to remove his pauldrons and plating. As soon as he pulls his shirt over his head, he notices that Cara is lying on the bed, head propped on the pillows as she watches him undress, her eyes never wandering above his neck.</p><p>He can’t hold back the groan when he sees one hand under her shirt, kneading a breast as the other is beneath her shorts, undoubtedly touching herself between her spread legs. Pushing his pants down his legs, Din is finally free from his clothing and he climbs onto the bed and lays on his side next to Cara, his breath quickening as she continues to tease herself, her back arching and body flushed with arousal.</p><p>Sliding her shirt up to reveal her round soft globes, Din glides his fingertips over the taunt muscles of her stomach, feeling them flex and twitch as he teases her skin. He does the same with her other breast, lightly runs his fingers over the soft skin, eliciting goosebumps and heady moans before taking a nipple into his hot mouth and begins sucking. Her back arches with a gasp, pushing more of her flesh against his lips, the groans he makes against her reverberate throughout her being, sending jolts of pleasure.</p><p>Din releases her stiff wet nipple with a pop before blowing a small puff of cool air, eliciting shivers from the woman lying next to him. Cara finally pulls her shirt over her head and slides her shorts down her legs, leaving her bare, and he can’t help but notice the neat patch of hair crowning her mound.</p><p>He covers her chest with his as he leans down to capture her mouth in another kiss, trying to show her that even though he can’t verbalize how his feelings for her, that he does feel it too, this pull, this need to be with her.</p><p>A hand trails down her middle, feeling the flex of her muscles beneath her soft scarred skin. His fingers find her core easily, she’s already so wet from touching herself earlier that one of his fingers slides into her soaking passage with ease. She spreads her legs wider, granting him deeper access as he strokes her, adding a second finger, stretching her with each curl of his digits.  </p><p>Din focuses his attention on the feel of her, her taste, the little sounds of pleasure emanating from her throat, trying to embed it all in his memory.</p><p>He whimpers when he feels Cara reach down to grasp him with one hand, slides her fist up and down his aching member as he thrusts into her grip shallowly. Next he sees her other hand join his between her legs, watches as her fingers rub slow circles on her clit while his fingers feels the way her center pulses and contracts with each rub, each thrust, growing wetter and wetter, and he can only imagine how it looks.</p><p>With a husky groan, he pulls his fingers from her dripping core, loving the way she squeezes him, wanting to keep him inside. He brings his fingers to his face, noting how his digits are saturated in her essence. Din leans down, putting his drenched fingers to Cara’s lips, tracing them, leaving a trail of her own arousal on her mouth. With a sigh, Din’s eyes darken as her tongue licks his fingertips before drawing them between her plump lips. She sucks and nibbles on his fingers, her tongue caressing him as she tastes herself, moaning at the taste.</p><p>Din involuntarily thrusts into her still pumping hand, his member leaking precum as he buries his face into the crook of Cara’s neck as she continues to suck him. His breath is hot on her neck, as he peppers wet hot kisses along her neck, making his way to her jaw before removing his fingers from her mouth and kissing her hard, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>They break apart, both flushed with arousal and chests heaving. Din makes his way down Cara’s body and places her legs over his shoulders and spreads her wide with thumbs. She’s still rubbing herself, the sight of her fingers on her swollen clit, pulsating core dripping wet between her saturated lips is something he’ll never forget.</p><p>He nudges her fingers aside with his nose and flicks her wet nub once, twice, before gently sucking. A frustrated groan accompanied by two hands tangling in his hair and pulling leave him chuckling against her core.</p><p>Din removes his mouth, his voice low, “What’s the matter Dune, want me to stop?”</p><p>Cara pushes her hips towards him, seeking his mouth, her voice raspy, “Don’t you dare, Djarin. You know what I want.”</p><p>A small nip to her inner thigh followed by another laugh, “As you wish.”</p><p>Instead of returning to her swollen bundle of nerves, he laps at her soaking core, the tip of his tongues dipping into her ever so slightly, teasing her as he moves his hips, rubbing his aching, leaking cock into the bed. He’s rewarded with the choking whimper from the woman above, and he moves his lips and tongue tantalizingly slow over her, never staying in one place too long, always leaving her guessing.</p><p>He gives one last kiss to the top of her mound, climbs back up the bed to give her a quick kiss before propping himself up, his back against the wall. Cara moves to straddle his thigh, seating her pulsating lips against the hard muscle of his leg. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans down, crushing her mouth to his in a bruising kiss as she begins to rock her hips back and forth. Din’s fingers grip her tight as she rides his thigh, her wetness seeping against his skin, dripping down onto the bed as she her arousal grows.</p><p>With a grunt, he lifts her as he adjusts himself, positioning her above his length while Cara’s hands grip his shoulders. His breath is coming in harsh pants as Cara leans back, bracing herself on his thighs behind. He holds his cock in his hand as Cara slowly lowers herself on him. Din’s eyes are wide as he watches the tip of his member part her saturated lips, spreading them wide as she sinks lower, her wet heat enveloping him as his thick girth stretches her wide. Their eyes roll back in ecstasy when she’s finally seated, her scorching passage pulsating deliciously as she grows accustomed to him.</p><p>She rolls her hips experimentally, Din’s hands guiding her motions. He bites back the whimpers building in his throat when Cara begins lifting herself and crashing down on his cock, the wet sounds of their coupling echoing throughout the room. Looking down, he nearly cums at the sight of his glistening length as she rides him and that each time she lifts her hips, he’s coated in more and more of her juices, dripping down and beginning to pool at his base.</p><p>Cara shifts her weight forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything she has, her hips moving faster on him. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he pumps his hips up with force, thrusting up into her as she pushes down, impaling her as deep as he can, angling to hit that sweet spot that will make her fall apart.</p><p>They can feel their orgasms building, the coil in their stomachs tightening faster and faster. Cara presses her cheek to his, her quickening breaths and moans hot in his ear as she grimaces in pleasure. Din presses his forehead into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent of musk and sweat, his body begins to shake with his impending orgasm, he’s close, so close, but doesn’t want to cum without her.</p><p>“Cara, I’m -”</p><p>“I’m close, Din. I – “</p><p>Reaching between them, he finds her wet clit and presses against her, rubbing in hard circles. Cara’s body goes rigid with her orgasm, shaking against him as she grinds back and forth. Din grips her backside with his hand as she moves on him, continuing to rub her, lengthening her release as squeezes him so tight. He comes with a strangled shout, pulls her as close as he can as he pumps into quivering core, shooting into her in strong thick spurts, milking him for everything he has.</p><p>----</p><p>Neither knows how long they’re pressed together, basking in their combined warmth as the sweat on their skin cools. Din slowly pulls out of Cara, both groaning at the sensation of parting, still sensitive from their combined orgasms. Turning off the lights and slipping under the covers, they lie together face to face.</p><p>The dim moonlight shines through the window coverings, and Cara can see the silhouette of Din’s face, but not the details she’s traced over and over before with her fingers. She can feel his eyes on her, heavy and tired, but persistent. With one arm under his pillow, he pulls her closer, draping an arm around her waist and taking one of her legs between his, intertwining them.</p><p>Cara gives a small laugh at him, the teasing remark of a “big softie” on the tip of her tongue, but she resists. Instead, she places a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath the pads of her fingertips.</p><p>The three words that neither have spoken but have expressed in the only way they know how, are lodged in her throat, threatening to tumble from her lips at the smallest opportunity.</p><p>But she knows that it wouldn’t make a difference, if anything, it would make their parting even more difficult, so she swallows the words down bitterly. In the back of her mind, she hopes that maybe one day she can say them without consequence.</p><p>She caresses his mythosaur necklace in her fingers, tenderly, reverently, and she can’t help but feel a swell of pride for him, to be so devoted to his people and their way of life that he would sacrifice himself, his own chance at happiness if it meant they would be ok.</p><p>As much as it hurts, she <em>understands</em>.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the metal, she replaces it against his heart, where it belongs.</p><p>The whisper of her name catches her off guard, “Cara,” the arm around her waist tightens, “Cara… will you be here in the morning?”</p><p>He pauses, and her heart shatters at his voice, so lost and afraid, “Will you be here when I wake up?”</p><p>She swallows the lump in her throat and bites back her tears as she cranes her neck to press a tender kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Sleep, just sleep now and rest.”</p><p>He chokes, “Cara – “</p><p>“Please, Din.”</p><p>Another kiss to his lips and a gentle press of their foreheads, she pulls away slightly before burying her face in his chest.</p><p>----</p><p>The Mandalorian is barely conscious when he feels Cara’s steady breaths against him. He wanted to stay awake, to make the most of this time with her, but he can feel his eyes drifting shut, nearly losing the fight to unconsciousness.</p><p>He doesn’t know how, or why, but something compels him to finally say what’s been sitting in his heart as he drifts off to sleep, mumbling softly into her hair, he confesses, “I love you, Cara.”</p><p>Din doesn’t notice Cara stiffen under his arm.</p><p>----</p><p>Din wakes in the morning sprawled on his back to an insistent bladder and a nagging in the back of his mind.</p><p>Screwing his eyes shut against the light streaming in from the window, he rolls to his side and reaches for Cara. But instead of a warm body, he finds cold sheets and a shallow indent on her pillow.</p><p>She’s gone.</p><p>He’s not surprised, he didn’t expect her to stay, but he had hoped.</p><p>With a pained grunt, he sits up and surveys the room. All of her clothes and other belongings were gone, the only evidence of Cara having been here with him are her lingering scent on the sheets and her taste on his lips.</p><p>This is it; this is what he wanted. Right?</p><p>Now he can tell his client that he’s withdrawing from the bounty and return to the Covert, to Nevarro, and take on regular missions for a while instead.</p><p>Then maybe he can try to forget.</p><p>----</p><p>Din emerges from the fresher a short while later, towel draped over his shoulders as the steam rolls off him in waves. Picking up his clothes, he begins to dress, his actions slow. He’s stalling for time, the room is paid through for another day, but he has no reason to stay. At the same time, he’s reluctant to leave, because he knows as soon the door shuts behind him, that means their end.</p><p>He sits on the bed, dressed in his boots and pants with the towel still over his shoulders. Din picks up his shirt and chest plate from the ground, but something falls from between the folds and clatters to the floor.</p><p>Reaching down he picks up the familiar rectangular object, and his heart stops as he turns it over.</p><p>Cara’s tracking fob blinks back at him silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was over 4k words, and I have to say as much trouble as it gave me, I'm quite proud of it.</p><p>Thank you for reading, and as always, let me know what you think!</p><p>P.S. I apologize for any typos! 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, you. Credit for your thoughts?” He murmurs into her neck, his lips a gentle caress before he eventually rests his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her against him.</p><p>Cara’s eyes are still shut as she leans back into him, practically melting in his arms, and turns her head to rest against his. </p><p>Humming her contentment, “Mmm, nothing in particular really. Just relaxing, but now that you’re here, I might be thinking of something. Care to take a guess?” She says with a quirk of her lips.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another NSFW chapter for the prompt for Day 13: Touch</p><p>This chapter is intended to be a one-shot, completely separate from the previous two chapters. It's just some random fun under the water. 😉</p><p>Real life has gotten me in a stranglehold, so this chapter took a lot longer than anticipated.</p><p>I'm marking this as the final chapter for this one/two-shot collection because I'm not sure if I'll have time to write much anymore, but who knows, maybe I'll get hit with more inspiration later.</p><p>Lots of soft boi Din feels and smutty smut ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last of the white soapy suds slide down Cara’s legs as she lets the warm water fall all around her. The heat and sound of the droplets calming her overactive mind, giving the ex-shock trooper a temporary serenity, something she rarely allows herself to indulge in.</p><p>She has no idea how long she’s been here, all concepts of time and space left behind in favor for the warm embrace of peace and weightlessness.</p><p>Her mind is parsecs away, enjoying her own little slice of sanctuary. She doesn’t notice the hiss of the fresher’s door, or even the person walking up to her until her his arms are wrapping around her waist and holding her tight. He molds his front to her back, joining her under the water’s spray.</p><p>Din gently pushes her long dark hair over a one shoulder and kisses her bare neck in greeting, his mustache and beard tickling her skin.</p><p>“Hey, you. Credit for your thoughts?” He murmurs into her neck, his lips a gentle caress before he eventually rests his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her against him.</p><p>Cara’s eyes are still shut as she leans back into him, practically melting in his arms, and turns her head to rest against his.</p><p>Humming her contentment, “Mmm, nothing in particular really. Just relaxing, but now that you’re here, I might be thinking of something. Care to take a guess?” She says with a quirk of her lips.</p><p>His eyes darken as his gaze drifts down to her lips, his mouth forming a smile that matches her own, “I don’t know, Dune. That’s a pretty hard question.”</p><p>She shifts in his arms, now face-to-face with her Mandalorian. Cara wraps her arms around Din’s neck as his hands travel up and down her back at a snail’s pace, exploring her wet skin, wondering if the heat she’s radiating is from the water or a reaction to his presence.</p><p>Din takes in her features, the fresher’s light is bright and illuminating, but the way she’s looking at him, he feels like he’s looking to the sun – to the center of his orbit, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>He’s drawn to her like a hopeful dream. He didn’t know it at first, that she was pulling him in, and quite honestly, he doesn’t think she knew either. That from the moment she crashed into his life, she held a piece of him of in her hand, and he held a piece of her.</p><p>Then slowly, the pieces started coming together, his and hers, their lives and hearts and souls, willfully given, but trustingly held.</p><p>Cara presses her lips to his, as if reading his thoughts. They move against each other lazily, savoring the muted sighs and tiny mewls.</p><p>Din pulls back to rest his head in her wet hair and breathes in, the scent of her shampoo and soap are strong, but hidden beneath is something distinctly Cara.</p><p>Placing a kiss to his chest, she pulls away, running a hand through his wet hair, and asks with a chuckle, “Did you come in here just to get me riled up or did you actually need to shower?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I do need to clean up. You’ve been in here a while though, so I thought I’d check on you, too. In case you need help reaching any tough spots,” he says cheekily.</p><p>“I can reach just fine, thanks. And I haven’t been in here that long, have I?” she asks.</p><p>“Roughly twenty minutes or so, longer than your usual. I knocked and called out to you, but you didn’t answer, so I decided to come in,” he says.</p><p>Her brow furrows in confusion, “Did you? I was just so relaxed that I got lost in my head for a while. Sorry if I worried you.”</p><p>Din shakes his head, “Nothing to be sorry about, if I disturbed your relaxation, that’s my fault. I can shower later if you want more time to yourself?”</p><p>“No, it’s ok. I was already finishing up. But since I’m here, I can keep you company. Maybe I can help you relax.”</p><p>“I don’t think your presence will help me relax, at least not in the way you’re thinking,” as if to prove his point, one of his hands reaches down to cup one of Cara’s cheeks and gives it a squeeze, earning him a quick nip on the earlobe.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, big guy. We’ll get to that later. But what I meant was, why don’t you let me clean you up? Having someone else take care of you like this has always felt good to me, maybe it will for you too?”</p><p>His face scrunches in contemplation as his lips press into a thin line.</p><p>She sees the bob of his Adam’s apple before he speaks, “I’ve um, nobody’s ever done… I mean - I never…”</p><p>Din’s hesitation and nervousness speak volumes to her, Cara knows that this is probably not something he’s used to. Hell, she’s only ever let someone else bath her a handful of times before. It’s an intimacy that he’s never allowed for himself, for someone so used to being alone, the idea probably seems absurd to him.</p><p>“Din it’s ok, forget it. I’ll just get out here –“ she’s cut off by a hard kiss.</p><p>Shaking his head and tightening his arms around her, “No, no. I’ll try it. It’s just I’ve never had someone ask me before, but – but I trust you.”</p><p>A small smile graces Cara’s lips as she brings a hand to his face and strokes his cheek lovingly, brushing her thumb back and forth. She can see his eyes soften, see the emotions swirling in his dark irises. The trust and nervousness, but most of all his unwavering love, and she hopes that he sees the same when he looks at her.</p><p>For all the times she’s looked into his eyes, his big and beautiful, soulful eyes, they never cease to take her breath away.</p><p>As someone who lives and breathes under a suit of armor, he’s had to learn to express himself through body language and his voice alone. He’s never had to worry about concealing the emotions on his face from anyone, and she’s glad that he doesn’t try to hide them from her. That Din trusts her enough to see him bare, in every sense of the word, for everything that he is, his body, mind, and soul.</p><p>He’s given her everything of himself, so wholeheartedly, and she still doesn’t know what she did to deserve him.</p><p>Cara gives him one last kiss before she maneuvers him under the warm spray, turning him so his back is to the water. She grabs his shampoo in one hand as he lets the water soak into his hair.</p><p>Carefully, she pulls Din’s head from the water, his eyes are closed as she gathers the thick liquid of his shampoo in her hand. Slowly, Cara brings both hands to his hair and begins massaging the strands, the suds building between her fingers as she carefully works through his hair.</p><p>Din can feel Cara’s fingertips on him, a firm but gentle pressure moving in small circles in different areas, it’s not an uncomfortable or unpleasant feeling, it’s just new and unfamiliar. He peeks at her under hooded eyes, her face is focused, brow furrowed in a concentration that he usually sees when she has a weapon in her hands, a stark contrast to what she’s doing now.</p><p>He can start to feel the tension loosening in his body, he doesn’t know why exactly, but he’s guessing it has something to do with the increasingly soothing circles Cara’s massaging into his scalp. Din’s eyes drift shut again as she moves her fingers, she reaches one particular spot towards the edge of his hairline near his neck that makes his entire body shiver in delight and make his knees turn to jelly. He can’t contain the low moan that escapes his lips, and when Cara stills, she’s afraid that she’s hurt him. So, he pushes into her hold to let her know that he was ok, much better than ok.</p><p>The concept of time is lost on Din, he doesn’t know how long he stood there, head bowed, and eyes shut as Cara did something as simple as wash his hair. He feels like he’s suspended in air, not flying at high speeds when he races through the skies with his jetpack, but as if he’s weightless, like a leaf caught in a warm breeze, floating and floating with no destination, nothing binding him down.</p><p>A sort of mental peace and relaxation that he didn’t know he could ever experience.</p><p>It’s nearly overwhelming, how much feels, but at the same time, doesn’t.</p><p>When he’s finally aware of a hand on his chest carefully pushing him back under the water, does he begin to come back down.</p><p>The Mandalorian lets the water fall on him, and as soon as he feels his senses returning to him, they become blurry and muddled again when Cara begins to rinse out the suds. She’s just as gentle as she was before, careful yet firm. He keeps his eyes closed, and when those nimble fingers move to that spot close to his neck again, he thinks that maybe he almost lost his balance, so lost in bliss that his body sways at the slightest touch.</p><p>When Cara pulls her fingers from his hair and smooths the wet strands from his forehead, he slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>It takes him a moment to focus enough to feel that she’s cupping his cheeks and looking at him, a smile gracing her lips as she watches him come back to himself. Din’s eyes meet hers, and she blossoms into a full-fledged grin, her dimples on prominent display as she takes in the blissful expression adorning his features.</p><p>He’s not sure if the grin is because she’s proud of herself for bringing about his current state of elation, or that he’s opened himself up, allowing her to tread into unknown territory, his love and trust in the palms of her skilled hands.</p><p>Knowing her, it’s probably a bit of both, and he has no issues with that. There isn’t anyone else he’d rather try this with, than her.</p><p>She reaches up and moves her lips against his in a slow, languid kiss. He’s not sure how long they remain like that, but when she pulls back, he’s glad she’s holding him, because he thinks he might just melt into a puddle of goo at her feet at this point.</p><p>He feels more than hears her chuckle at him, feels the vibration of her laugh against his chest. From the way she’s kissing the corner of his mouth, he’s guessing he has some dopey grin on his face that he isn’t aware of.</p><p>The things this woman does to him.</p><p>----</p><p>Din realizes as Cara pulls back, is that she’s reaching behind him to grab his washcloth and soap. She rubs the bar thoroughly between the folds of the cloth, building a sudsy lather.</p><p>Cara meets his eyes again, holding the cloth between as her dark orbs silently ask permission.</p><p>His eyes shut and he tilts his head down to her, grateful that she cares to ask, that she doesn’t take anything from him that he isn’t willing to give.</p><p>She starts with his forehead, fingers massaging in tiny circular motions. They work their way down to his cheek, careful to avoid his eyes, and before he knows it, Cara’s gently scrubbed his entire face. The woman rinses him with just as much of a delicate hand before starting her descent.</p><p>Using one hand, she tilts his head back to allow better access to his neck.</p><p>Din sucks in a sharp breath when he feels her lips on him, a lingering press to his skin before running the cloth over him. She rubs along the long lines of his neck, both cleaning the skin and stretching the muscles. Cara can feel his body loosening as she continues her ministrations, moving downward from his neck toward his chest.</p><p>She presses a small kiss to the areas she plans to go to next, so he isn’t surprised, not that she needed to, but she revels in how a simple touch of her lips seems to unwind so much tension beneath his skin. Cara would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this too, to be able to take care of Din so intimately, especially in a way he’s never experienced before.</p><p>That fact, while not surprising, sends a wave of sadness through her. He’s lived a difficult and lonely life, and he’s only recently began to allow himself to form attachments, to love. The reminder of that part of his humanity, that he’s kept locked away, terrifies him just as much as he wants it.</p><p>When Cara reaches a thick and ragged scar on Din’s abdomen, her touches are featherlight against the raised pale flesh. She knows the skin of his scars are sensitive, but this particular one more than most, she was there when he was injured after all.</p><p>The memories of it still haunt them, but they live the lives of warriors, each scar is a story of a battle survived, and to be here now, alive and together, makes them worth it.</p><p>Din’s senses are in overdrive as Cara continues to gently clean him. He can practically feel the individual fibers of the washcloth as she moves across his skin, every part of him set ablaze with each touch.</p><p>She lingers at the scar on his abdomen, the one that nearly cost him his life, but ensured that she kept hers, and that in itself was all that mattered, he thinks.</p><p>Cara takes her time with his arms, feels the way his strong muscles flex in her hands. She admires each scar she finds, he has so many that he often pays no attention to their origins anymore. At first it bothered her, how dismissive he was about it, but she had to remind herself that she was the same way.</p><p>He lets out a squeak of surprise when he feels Cara give the same treatment to his legs, can feel her eyes take in the thickness of his thighs as she watches the muscles flex with each shift of his weight.</p><p>It’s difficult for Cara not to notice Din’s swollen erection as she kneels in front of him to scrub his legs. It wasn’t her intention when she suggested this, to make this sexual, and she doesn’t think he meant to have this kind of reaction.</p><p>Despite her intentions, she can’t help but kiss the tip of his member before rising back to her feet, taking delight in his little shiver of pleasure.</p><p>Maneuvering them under the water, she lets the spray wash away the suds as she uses her hands to clean the broad expanse of his back. Once freshly rinsed off, Cara wraps her around his waist and rests her cheek against his shoulder blade, a near mirror of his actions when he first greeted her earlier.</p><p>Din covers the arms around him with his own, his thumbs caressing the wet skin of her hands as he leans back into her, comfortable in the silence.</p><p>This whole experience has been almost surreal, to let go of his uncertainties and reservations and let himself just be. He doesn’t think he’d be ever able to do this with anyone other than her.</p><p>If he has any say, he’ll soon be returning the gesture.</p><p>He feels so incredibly loved, and he doesn’t know how he’s survived this long without it.</p><p>Din’s wandering mind is brought back to reality with a gasp and jolt when he feels Cara’s hand slide down and grasp his stiff length.</p><p>Cara still has one arm wrapped around his waist as she begins to slowly move her hand up and down. Her pumping hand tightening around him on the downward stroke, making his knees tremble. She presses kisses to his wet skin along his shoulder and back, anyplace she can reach, and he leans into her, giving her more of his weight, trusting her to keep him standing against the pleasure pooling in him.</p><p>He feels her hot breath in his ear, nearly panting in time with the rise and fall of his own chest, whispering to him over the dull roar of the shower, “I love you, Din. So, so much.”</p><p>His head lulls back, the onslaught of sensations riling his already sensitive nerves, his face scrunching as he loses himself in a building haze of pleasure.</p><p>The heat of the shower suddenly feels like droplets of fire pelting his front, while Cara’s heat and soft curves hug him from behind, the hand on his member quickens slightly as he subconsciously thrusts his hips into her pumping fist. But she’s insistent on keeping a slow and steady pace, wanting to make this last for him. His body shivers and his eyes roll back each time she thumbs his tip, spreading his leaking moisture over the sensitive head with her upward strokes. Din’s knees nearly buckle when the arm around his waist reaches up to touch his nipple, the small dark flesh tightening as she slowly rubs the flesh in tantalizing circles. All the while she continues to press her mouth to him, licking and kissing any part she can reach, leaving behind raw skin and love bites.</p><p>Din can feel his orgasm building, the pressure slowly climbing until it he can nearly feel himself burst.</p><p>It takes all of his strength to grasp Cara’s arms and pull them off as he turns to her.</p><p>The quick flash of confusion in her onyx colored eyes turns to realization as Din captures her lips and guides her towards the wall, pressing his chest to her own, sharing their warmth. A quiet gasp escapes her parted lips when her heated skin meets the cold tile, the stark contrast sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>Cara feels him place one of his thighs between hers, spreading her legs as a large hand trails down from the top of her hip towards her mound. His mouth is at her neck, nibbling at the thin flesh beneath her jaw when she feels his fingers slide along the length of her soaking slit, teasing her, coating his digits in her silky essence.</p><p>The back of her head hits the wall with a soft thump when Din pushes his fingers into her at a snail’s pace, her walls tightening around him the further he goes, pulsing in ecstasy from the penetration.</p><p>He stills his fingers, letting her adjust to the intrusion, meanwhile his throbbing length is pressed between their stomachs, tiny beads of moisture leaking from the tip as he ruts against her. She can feel the wet slide of his member on her, the feel and smell of him surrounding her in a heavy fog causes her to tighten around his invading fingers with a heady moan.</p><p>The Mandalorian begins to stroke her, angling his fingers to rub that sensitive spot that he knows will make her legs tremble. After a few slow thrusts, he picks up his pace, withdrawing a little bit further before delving back in, faster and stronger, his fingertips hitting her in just the right spot. As if on cue, Cara’s legs begin to shake, the pleasure so intense she would have collapsed had Din not been pining her to the wall.</p><p>Her eyes are screwed shut and lips parted, the choked gasps escaping her make his blood sing in delight. He can feel her writhe against him, trying to arch her back and rock her hips in time to his pistoning fingers, but he has her pressed so intimately to the wall that he has full control.</p><p>Din focuses all his attention to her, wants to give her same pleasure she was giving him, needs her to know how much he loves her, and that she can trust him to let go, too.</p><p>Using his thumb, he finds her swollen nub with ease and rubs in circles as he continues to thrust into her, Cara’s reaction is instantaneous, her hands fly to his shoulders a bruising grip as lets out a small scream into his neck, her core squeezing him so tight and drenching him in her slippery fluids. His fingers and hand are persistent, adapting a slower pace to let her orgasm build, allowing her to feel every stroke and rub he gives her.</p><p>He knows from experience, as much as she loves things at a faster pace, she rarely allows herself to take her time, to let him have complete control and let him take care of her. But she’s letting him now, and he’ll never forget the sight of her like this, free of restraints and giving into the moment, face flushed and contorted in such pleasure he wishes for time to stop, for them to stay like this forever.</p><p>She’s close, her pants are quickening and she’s squeezing him tighter than before, her moans and gasps reaching a higher pitch. They can hear the wet squelch of his thrusting fingers cutting through the cascade of water echoing throughout the room.</p><p>Din removes his hand from her waist and takes a hand gripping his shoulder. Dipping his head, he makes his way back to her neck, feeling the ex-shock trooper’s moans reverberate deliciously against his lips as he intertwines their hands, holding it tight and pressing them to the wall next to them.</p><p>He grips her hand, squeezing tight, <em>I love you.</em></p><p>She squeezes back just as hard, <em>I love you, too.</em></p><p>Just as she’s nearing the edge, she feels the puffs of his hot breath in her ear, panting, “Just let go, Cara. I’m here, I’m here.”</p><p>Cara’s orgasm crashes over her in waves, her fluids gushing and seeping from her core in a steady stream as she lets out a low scream into Din’s shoulder. Her body writhes in pleasure, and she feels Din move away from her slightly, giving her room to rock her hips on him. She continues to impale herself on his thrusting fingers, can still feel him rubbing maddening circles on her clit, lengthening her ecstasy, so much that’s she’s nearly dizzy from it.</p><p>It takes her some time to come back down from her high, feeling boneless as she sags against the man holding her up, his fingers shallowly moving within her, allowing her to ride the aftershocks.</p><p>When he begins to withdraw, she can’t help but groan at the sensation, still so sensitive, she involuntarily shudders once more for him. Finally removing his digits, Din ruts against her stomach when he feels a gush of her cum drip from her entrance, coating his hand even further.</p><p>They hold each other in silence, their breaths beginning to even out as Cara regains her composure. Taking his face in her hands, she pecks him on the lips, once, twice, then drawing him in with a pull on his bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Cara shifts her legs so Din can stand between them, taking a hand in hers, she places his on her thigh as she raises herself, wrapping the leg in his hand around his waist. She pulls him in, their bodies flush once more as she angles herself, coating Din’s throbbing length in her juices as he pushes against her, his tip bumping into her bundle of nerves with each upward roll of his hips, reigniting the fire in her.</p><p>Reaching between them, she takes him in her hand and guides his thickness to her weeping entrance. She’s still so wet and tight from her orgasm that he’s buries himself with a loud groan, her silky passage pulsating around him, adjusting to his girth as he holds still.</p><p>The Mandalorian moves shallowly, he can still see twinges of pain on Cara’s face as she adjusts to him and their position.</p><p>He takes her other leg and grips it tight, nudging her with his nose to get her attention, Din rasps, “Cara…hold onto me.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cara gives him all her weight, her leg joining her other hooked on his hip. With a grunt, Din holds her close, shifting her until her she’s in a comfortable position, his hands cupping her supple bottom, kneading the soft flesh and his chest pressing her into the wall.</p><p>This new position allows Cara to sink further onto his engorged length nestled deep inside her, her legs spread as wide as possible. The head of his cock rubbing on the sensitive spot that makes her eyes roll back in elation. Din rolls his hips, grinding into her scorching heat, feeling every shiver and twitch when he presses to her slick clit.</p><p>Cara’s back arches, as much as it can when pinned to the wall, and the man holding her alternates between a slow grind of their hips and shallow but powerful thrusts where the slapping of skin echoes in their ears. She tangles her hands in his hair, fingers at the base of his skull, needing something to keep her grounded. He licks and nibbles at her chest, face in line with the top curves of breast, gently pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking until it’s red and raw.</p><p>They continue to move together, taking their time to enjoy this.</p><p>The nimble fingers tangled in Din’s hair press and massage the spot that leaves him breathless, his whole body jerking at the whirlwind of sensations, his nerves on fire as Cara fills his senses. She applies a constant pressure, rubbing in the manner that his thumb was to her swollen nub earlier, not to overwhelm, but to build and heighten their pleasure.</p><p>Din’s thrusts become more erratic as he inches closer to his peak, Cara’s body tensing and squeezing him as she nears hers as well. He grinds into her with more force, his angle applying more pressure to the bundle of nerves atop her soaking slit, urging her to come with him.</p><p>She comes with a strangled moan, her orgasm ripping through her with intensity. Cara clutches to Din, face pressing into his hair, and hands at his shoulders in a bruising grip. Her contractions around him are so strong she can feel a twinge of pain as she convulses in his arms, hanging on to him for dear life. Dimly, she can feel him reach his peak, pushing her into the wall as his entire body trembles and quakes with her, can feel him twitch within her as he fills her with his thick seed.</p><p>They’re both still twitching in the aftermath of their combined orgasms when Cara carefully unhooks her legs from Din’s waist, he’s unsteady on his feet when Cara’s finally touch the floor.</p><p>Together, they slide down to the floor in a boneless heap of tangled bodies and limbs. Nothing but the sounds of their own pounding hearts echoing in their ears.</p><p>Din loosely wraps his arms around Cara’s waist, burying his face into her heaving chest as he tries to catch his own breath. She combs her fingers through his wet hair repeatedly in a soothing motion, feeling him relax further in her embrace.</p><p>His breathing begins to even out when she hears him mumble something into the curve of her breast.</p><p>Her shoulders shake ever so slightly with her chuckle as she presses her lips to his hair, mumbling back to him, “I love you too, you big dope.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it! A sort of fitting end to this smut fest, if I do say so, myself.</p><p>A giant thank you to everyone who's been suffering with me for the duration of this fic, you know who you are! 😉</p><p>As always, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed, and let me know what you think!</p><p>P.S. This is largely unedited, so please excuse the typos! I'll make my way back around to fix those, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you've enjoyed my first ever drabble!</p><p>Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback is appreciated!</p><p>Come say to me on <a href="https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>